Dragon-ball Z Windwaker
by SS5gohan
Summary: what happens when Goku dies when gohan is only eight leaving him to raise his baby brother all by him self after his mom dies giving birth. if you want me to make a sequel post in the reviews


DBZ Windwaker

By

Gohan Son

Many years ago in the middle of the ocean there was a little island two mountains stood tall and proud on either side of the small island at the base of the mountains was a small village, but for now we focus on one house. This house is where our story starts.

A loud cry could be heard throughout the entire village. The cry came from a house at the top of the village. It came out of the mouth of a small child little Gohan had just been born, but one thing that was different about this child, he was born with a tail and his cry was the cry of a warrior.

15 years later

"Gohan come here!" I heard my little brother Goten calling. I immediately got up and jumped down from the lookout I was on. Goten was born seven years ago, I've raised him since he was born. Our dad was killed by an evil being when I was 8 dad died nine months before Goten was born. We had no idea mom was pregnant until I got back from the fight to give her the bad news dad was dead. Mom had died giving birth to Goten. I've been all Goten's got beside grandma, we call her Grams, but we try keep to ourselves and not put too much stress on her she was 90 years old by now.

"What's up Goten?" "Grams wants you to go to her house real quick." "Okay, here, keep a watch for me." I told him then tossed him my telescope and headed towards Grams house. It's my job to protect the island from danger; my dad trained me for five years before he died. His rival and best friend Vegeta has trained me for seven years now. When dad died I took it upon myself to protect the island.

I was next in line to be leader so I had to learn to protect my village. I was supposed to be leader now but I gave Vegeta that title he was much more experienced then I was and it would have gotten in the way of my training. Vegeta has been training me in martial arts just like dad used to and I've taught myself sword fighting. I got to Grams' house and walked inside. "Hi Grams, you wanted to see me?" "Yes I've got something for you." She said and held out a long box.

I opened it and saw a sword. The hilt was black with a blood red jewel in the bottom, and the blade was 4 feet long and 4 inches wide with grooves going right down the middle, its sheath was jet black. I pulled it out and tested it. "This sword is perfect, thanks Grams." I exclaimed "I'm glad you like it Gohan. Oh, Vegeta wants you to go to his house" "Okay, bye Grams."

I ran up to Vegeta's house and walked in. "Hey Vegeta, Grams said you wanted to see me." "Hey Gohan." He said and ruffled my hair, I smacked his hand away "When are you going to stop treating me like a child?" "When you become a man." "Shut up Vegeta, besides there aren't any girls my age on the island!" I exclaimed trying not to blush. "Hahaha, how about when you don't blush when the subject comes up." "Did you actually want something or did you just call me over here to tease me?" I questioned him

"No, I actually want to give you something" he said and held out a box. I opened it slowly expecting a trap (me and Vegeta liked to prank each other) I finished opening it and saw a GI. I put it on and went to Vegeta's full body mirror. It was Jet black with a blood red sash and Jet black boots with blood red lines from top to the tip of the toes on both sides. I was examining myself when I saw my tail waving excitedly behind me, that was weird I thought to myself and wrapped it around my waist again. "Thanks Vegeta, bye I got to go back to Goten now." "Bye Gohan" with that I was gone.

I ran back to the lookout and climbed up. "Wow Gohan you look so cool." "Thanks Goten" I smiled and ruffled his wild spiky hair, it was jet black like mine but mine was cut shorter and I kept it even, causing his jet black eyes to sparkle. He looked so much like me he could be my son, a lot of people made that mistake at first. "Here Gohan I made you something."

Goten smiled and held out a jet black telescope with blood red decals. "Wow you made this all by yourself, good job kiddo." I smiled at him. The compliment caused his smile to grow even bigger. "Do you really like it?" he asked excitedly. "Of course" I said and decided to test it.

I looked through it and pointed it up I could see for miles with it "AHHHH, Gohan there's a giant bird" I heard Goten scream and looked to where he was pointing. There was giant bird flying towards the island, it had a girl in one of its talons. The girl had raven black hair, sky blue eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing black short shorts and a white t-shirt.

The bird was over the island. When I flew up and kicked it in the face which knocked it out and caused it to drop the girl onto into the mountain forest. I landed and ran to the pathway to the mountain. After about 3 minutes I was at the entrance to the forest. I was inside looking for the girl, when two birds dropped a couple of Boblins into the forest they landed right in front of me. Boblins are ugly little creatures mostly purple but the stronger ones are sickly green, they look like little goblins with pig noses.

They noticed me there and attacked I jumped behind them and landed with my sword drawn. I stabbed the first one in the back of the head, blood spewed through the grooves in the blade splattering onto my shirt and into his partners eyes. The other Boblin wiped the blood out of its eyes and attacked after I sheathed my sword. He swung his sword at me and I caught the blade in between my index and middle fingers; snapped it, spun around and back handed him shattering the bones in his neck and walked away.

I walked towards a small ledge and climbed up. I walked forward a few feet and saw a tree; I looked up and saw the girl passed out in the lower branches. As I was walking to the tree she woke up and started flailing around. The branch snapped and she fell, I dashed forward jumped forward and caught her; we landed a few feet away from the tree when I put her down.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed and slapped me, "Is that really a good way to greet the guy who just saved your life twice?" I smirked asked her not fazed at all by the slap "Sorry, you startled me." "It's okay, I'm Gohan what's your name?" "I'm Videl, thanks for saving me from that bird." "No problem, why did that bird have you anyway." "I'm not sure...WHAT IS THAT?" she screamed and pointed behind me.

I spun around ready to fight and saw nothing; I turned to her and gave her a questioning look. She pointed again and I realized what she was pointing at, my tail had unwrapped itself and was waving happily behind me. "Oh that's just my tail." "Why do you have a tail?" "That's like if I asked you why you had blue eyes, I was born with it, honestly I don't see what the big deal is." "No one has ever been born with a tail." "My dad, Goten, Vegeta, and I were all born with tails." "Really?" "Yeah" "Oh" "Come on let's get off this mountain."

We walked out of the forest and were standing in front of the bridge. "Gohan, who's that?" I heard Goten call I looked at him and felt a sense of dread as he started crossing the bridge. "Goten, no!" I yelled for him to go back, he looked at me confused. That's when my fears were realized, the bird from before flew down and grabbed him. "Goten!" I yelled and jumped into the air and started to fly after them, I was about to speed up when I boulder hit me in the face and knocked me out.

When I came to the bird was long gone. "Oy, sorry 'bout that boy" I heard a gruff voice say. I scanned the area for the source of the voice and saw a big man with a slight tan and a bandana on his head. As soon as I saw him I was up in a second, pinning him to a wall with my hand ready to snap his neck.

"Gohan don't, they were trying to hit the bird but missed." Videl screamed "I could have saved him it's his fault, why shouldn't I kill him?" "He made a mistake, but he doesn't deserve to die!" She said. I growled and dropped the man, as soon as I did Videl hugged me, I instantly calmed, we tried to pull away, but we couldn't somehow without either of us realizing it my tail had wrapped around her waist. We blushed and I wrapped my tail back around my own waist.

"Ha, looks like you've found your mate, boy." I spun around to see Vegeta. "Shut up Vegeta, it's not like that." "That's exactly what your father said when he met your mother" he stated with a smirk "I'll destroy you Vegeta." "That wouldn't make it any less true, plus your blushing more than I've ever seen you blush before that's the big give away." "If you don't stop talking about her like that I'm going to beat you down." I said "Now you're defending her honor, you're really not helping your case here."

Before he could say anything else I disappeared and reappeared behind him and karate chopped him in the back of the neck knocking him out. "That outa shut him up for a while, now you're going to take me wherever that bird took Goten." I said pointing at the pirate who hit me with the boulder, my eyes and tone of voice telling him he had no choice…I'd kill him otherwise.

"That's not my call sir." "Well where's your captain." "I'm right here, Gohan" I spun around and looked at her "You're the captain?" "Yup, and we're glad to help you find Goten." "Thanks Videl, I got to go tell the villagers what happened otherwise they'll panic." I walked into the center of the village and called every one out and explained what happened and where I was going. "Ok, let's go Videl." "K". With that we set sail.

I stood on the edge of the ship waiting and watching for any sign of Goten. "Gohan get up here." I heard Videl call. I jumped down from the side and jumped up to the crow's nest she was in. "AHHHH" she screamed when I landed, she clearly wasn't used to my powers yet. "Stop doing that you know it scares me." She demanded

"Okay okay, what did you need me for anyway?" "As much as I like you, you still need to help out when you're on the ship, go below deck and find Nikko he probably needs help with something." "okay" with that I back flipped off the crow's nest and plummeted to the ground, I started to fly just before I hit and softly landed looking up at her, she had a face of panic, shock, anger, and relief on her face. I smiled at her and walked away.

I found Nikko five minutes later; he was a short little guy in a basic pirate outfit. "Hey, Videl said you needed help." "No, but we could play a game." "Okay, what are the rules?" "Just get to the other side of this room." While that sounds easy enough for anyone with a pair of legs there was a catch, there was a giant gap in the floor. "Piece of cake."

I ran towards the wall, when I was at the wall I put my foot on it and ran along it, a few feet later I jumped off and flew to the other side of the room. I landed and turned around to see the look of pure shock on his face. "Gohan we're here."

We were standing up in the crow's nest thinking of ways we could get over the wall without being seen; I looked over at the forsaken fortress. It was huge, made up of dark gray bricks and surrounded by a giant wall. "Hmm, I have an idea." I turned to Videl when she said that, I was greeted with her fist in my face, she screamed in pain and held her hand "Ow, I think I broke my hand." "I'm just going to fly over the wall." With that I flew over the wall and landed in what looked like a court yard.

Within seconds I was surrounded by Moblins (basically big bipedal pigs with spear's and wearing pants for some reason). It didn't take them long to attack. Before they hit I sent out an explosion of KI and killed them all. I ran towards a big door beating down enemy after enemy to get to it. I got there and kicked it down. I could just faintly pick up Goten's scent it was weak compared to the vile odors of the Moblins but it was there. I ran up a ramp still heading for him. I eventually got to a ship that had been stranded up at the top.

I kicked in the door and saw someone I never thought I'd see again, the creature that killed my father, and almost killed me all those years ago, Cell. He was about 7 feet tall with a lime green skin with black specks, two green wings, yellow eyes, and an orange tail; he looked like a giant grasshopper.

I noticed Goten passed out in a cage to the far side of the room. "_Cell!" _ My voice spoke with 7 years of hatred. "Ah, so nice of you to remember me Gohan." "I'm going to kill you." "Why so aggressive boy, what did I ever do to you." "You killed my father, tried to kill me and kidnapped my brother, that's more than enough reason!" "Goku brought that upon himself for trying to stop me." "You were trying to destroy the world, we weren't going to stand by and watch it happen!" "True, and this time I'll succeed." "I stopped you once, I'll do it again!" "Just try it, boy."

We charged at each other and our fists met causing a shockwave to shake the ship, our eyes met for a second before we jumped back. I disappeared and reappeared behind him and sent him flying with a kick to the spine. He regained his composure immediately charged at me I dodged and grabbed his tail, I pulled him towards me and punched him in the face, but my fist passed through an afterimage. I turned in time to see his fist collide with my left cheek. Our battle went on like this for another 10 minutes. Our fists collided causing another shockwave; we stared into each other's eyes, his holding a sick amusement and mine holding an insane blood lust.

Out of nowhere, Videl appeared in the window she must have climbed up. She ran at Cell and tried to attack him, but he grabbed her by the neck and picked her up. "Well, what do we have here?" "Put her down, NOW!" "Okay." He had an evil smile on his face as he snapped her neck and dropped her to the ground. "VIDEL, NO!" "That's what happens to those who challenge me."

"AHHHHHHHHHH" my yell tore through the sky as I started to power up. My aura was flaring wildly around me. With one final yell, I stood there with my golden aura surrounded by lightning, my hair had turned gold and my eyes were a cold teal, I grown a foot, and my muscles had grown. "CELL, IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" I yelled my voice alone knocking him back.

I charged faster than he could see sent my fist into his gut and it broke through his back. I pulled out my fist and kicked him away. I flew forward and sent an uppercut into his chin and sent him flying through the top of the ship. I flew up after him, grabbed him by the tail and swung him around at supersonic speeds, and threw him away. I brought my hands together in front of me, I brought my arms behind me and cupped my hands together for a move I haven't used since that day and said that familiar chant.

"_Kame"_ power started to flow into my hands "_Hame"_ by now a big blue ball of energy had gathered in my hands "_Ha" _with the last part I stuck my arms out towards Cell and fired a giant blue beam of KI at him it engulfed him and tore through his skin with ease, I stopped when I felt his KI completely disappear. I dropped out of my ascended state, hair, eyes, height, and muscles turning back to normal.

I flew down into the ship to find that Videl was up and had freed Goten. "Videl, how are you alive Cell snapped your neck" "No, he only knocked me out I thought I was dead at first too." I appeared in front of her in a heartbeat and wrapped her in a hug, I was so happy she was safe. I let her go and turned to Goten. "Are you okay Goten?" "Yeah, that thing was scary thanks for beating him up for me, are you going to turn into that golden warrior again?" "I don't know, but how did you know about that?" "I woke up when I felt you and Cell fighting." "Ok, Videl, Goten, we're going home."

I picked them both up and flew towards Outset Island we got there in 30 minutes. "Goten, I want you to keep Videl and the village safe while I'm gone, I'm going to wipe out Cells army." "Okay, bye Gohan."

I turned to fly away when Videl called out. "Gohan." "Yeah, Videl?" "I'm coming with you." "No, you're not." "It's not up to you I'm going" I wrapped her in a hug "No Videl, I love you too much to put your life in danger." She smiled up at me. "I love you two, but I'm still going; besides I'll be safe I have you to protect me." "Fine, but I'm bringing you back here the instant you get hurt." "Okay."

We walked up to Vegeta's house and walked in. "Hey Vegeta." We both said at the same time. He turned to us and spoke "Hey Gohan, I see you brought your mate, Hey Videl." "I need you to watch over Goten while I'm gone." "Sure, but wasn't she going to do that?" "She's coming with me, she wouldn't take no for an answer." "I see, okay I'll keep him safe." I smiled at him "Thanks Vegeta." Vegeta can be a real jerk sometimes, but he always comes through when you need him. With that we walked out of the house.

We went back to where Goten was playing. "Goten, come here." "K, yeah Gohan?" "You're staying with Vegeta until we get back Videl's coming with me." "Okay." He said and turned to Videl "Are you going to be my mommy?" "What?" we both asked at the same time "Gohan's always been my daddy, but I've never had a mommy." I tried to say something, but was so startled that he asked that I couldn't. "Yeah, I'll be your mom Goten." Videl said with a smile. "Yay!" he yelled and hugged her. I smiled at the sight. "We got to go now Goten." "Okay, I love you." "We love you to Goten."

I picked Videl up and we flew away. "The first place we're going is called Dragon Roost Island; there are rumors of a group of monsters in the volcanic mountain on the island." "Okay, let's go!" she said clearly excited to be flying. I took off at the speed of sound. "Gohan!" she screamed "Don't go so fast" I slowed down to 150 MPH and laughed.

I looked down at Videl and smiled, her face had been buried into my chest since I broke the sound barrier. She clearly wasn't used to moving this fast. I slowed down to 10 MPH so she could look up. "You can look up now." I said with a smile. "I hate you so much right now." She said still recovering from the shocking speed. "I love you too." I said with a smirk. She leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"You're lucky I can't stay mad at you." "Now why would you be mad at me?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm. "Shut up." She said and slapped my arm. She held her hand and tried not yell out in pain, but I saw her eyes start to water up. I pulled her closer and comforted her. "Are you okay?" "Yeah." I smiled and looked up and saw Dragon Roost. "We're here." There was no response. "Videl?" I asked as I looked down and smiled, she fell asleep.

I landed and walked up to the nearest native. The ruto were a humanoid bird-like people. "Excuse me, do you know where my friend can rest?" the man turned to me startled. "AHHH, GUARDS!" he screamed and I was immediately surrounded by guards.

They grabbed me, pulled my arms behind my back and put strong iron chains on my wrists. I decided to not fight it. Videl would have fallen but she had a good grip with her arms wrapped around my neck and my tail wrapped around her waist to keep her up.

They walked us up a ramp and into a big room. It looked like your average castle throne room minus the castle. One of the guards spoke "Sir we brought a couple of prisoners, this one…" he said pointing at me "…attacked an innocent old man." I spoke up then. "I didn't attack him; I asked him where I and my friend could rest." "Shut up, prisoner!" a guard shouted and hit me in the back with the hilt of his sword causing Videl to fall. She yelled out when she hit the ground. "Videl, are you okay?" I asked concerned. "Yeah I'm fine, what's going on?" "They think I attacked an old man." Just then the leader spoke. "Grab the girl."

As soon as he said that the guard that hit me grabbed Videl. She screamed out when he forced her arms behind her back. "Do that again and I'll kill you." I told him my voice a deadly calm. "Shut up prisoner, I'll touch her as much as I like." When he said that he put his hand on her stomach. I glared at him. He smirked and slowly started moving his hand up.

I lost it; no one was going to touch my Videl like that. I shattered the chains, rushed forward, grabbed the man by his neck, and lifted him in the air. "I said don't touch her!" I yelled my voice going from calm to enraged. "I'm sorry." He yelled out sobbing like a baby. I spun, around and threw him at the other guards; they caught him and set him down.

They glared at me and raised their halberds. I smirked at them and drew my sword. "Life or death, your choice." I warned them. They charged at me, and I lightly pushed Videl back to safety. They surrounded me in seconds. I stood waiting for them to strike. One of them charged me and swung his weapon. I turned and sliced it in half and kicked him away. Two more attacked me. I tossed my sword in the air and caught the tips of the spears, I broke them in half and back handed the two away. I looked around eight guards left. They all charged at the same time, right before they hit I caught my sword spun around cutting all the spears into pieces, and knocked them all away with my Ki. I back flipped back to Videl.

I stood ready to kill them if I needed to. The chief spoke at that moment. "Stop all this senseless violence at once, let's give the boy a chance to explain himself." "But, sir he just attacked us." "Do not question me, besides it's your own fault for trying to touch the girl like that, also I can tell he could kill us all if he pleased." I spoke up at that.

"It's true; if I meant any harm I would have killed you all before anyone could notice me." The chief nodded at me "why are you here then?" he asked "I heard there were monsters in your mountain, I came to kill them" "Wonderful, those beasts have been terrorizing our citizens for quite some time now." "Show me the entrance then." He nodded at a guard next to me. "Yes sir, I'll show you the way." He said turning to me, I nodded in response. "Videl wait here." I told her "okay." Was all the response she gave me.

The guard walked towards what looked like a small iron door. He grabbed the handle and pulled sliding it out. It sank into an unseen opening in the ground. We walked through the opening having to duck low to avoid hitting our heads on the ceiling. As soon as we crossed to the other side I felt the heat of the volcano. The guard leading me spoke. "This is as far as I go, this a place of great evil." I nodded my understanding.

I looked around the large cavern. There was lava all around and very few places to step. I saw a platform jutting out from the side of the wall about 50 feet above me. I jumped up and landed with my back turned to a group of moblins. I smirked to myself at the shocked looks on their faces. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

They all squealed in surprise. I quickly turned around and in the process kicked the moblins closest to me of the rocky platform into the blistering heat of the lava fifty feet below. The remaining moblins shrieked angrily and attacked.

A moblin charged and stabbed me in the gut, but the tip of his spear shattered against my skin. I grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up. I smiled evilly and with a flick of my wrist and smashed his neck to smithereens. His lifeless body slumped in my grip. I threw him at his companions and sent a Ki blast at them obliterating them all in a single explosion.

I travelled through the caverns of the mountain killing anything in my way. It didn't take long for me to completely wipe the mountain clean of evil. After I was finished I flew back to the entrance and crawled through.

I walked up to the chief and told him that I was finished. "Wonderful, so glad you could help us, will you require payment?" "No, the extinction of Cell's evil will be enough when I'm finished." "Then consider this a gift." He said and held out a small brown cloth bag. "What are these?" I asked pulling out a small green bean. "That is a sense bean; it heals all wounds and restores your stamina."

I thanked him for the senzus and walked up to Videl. She was sitting in a chair on the far side of the room waiting for me. "Hey, are you ready to go?" I asked her. Her head shot up and I noticed the groggy look in her eyes. I laughed to myself, she had been sleeping. "What are you laughing at?" She questioned me with stern look in her eye "I can't believe you fell asleep, I was only gone for ten minutes." "Yeah well, all this flying and fighting is tiring." "Videl, I carried you here and fought the guards and monsters."

We started laughing like crazy. We said bye to the chief and his people. When we were outside I picked her up and slowly flew into the air. She smiled at me clearly used to flying around now.

The next few days went on like this and before long we were done. We were flying back to the village. When we landed Goten and Vegeta were waiting for us. Goten immediately jumped into our arms, sitting on Videl's stomach since I was still carrying her.

"Videl Gohan your home!" he yelled out excitedly I patted him on the head and smiled. Videl laughed at the look on his face when I did that. "So, how was your trip?" Vegeta asked "Successful, let's go." We started walking towards our house when we felt a massive explosion.

We all spun around. I and Vegeta got into our fighting stances. A small island not too far away was completely gone. We saw a small dot flying towards the island.

The figure we saw landed ten feet in front of us. He was ten feet tall wearing white parachute pants and no shirt, had pink skin a long antennae, and a sadistic look in his eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked him ready for a fight. "You're doom." He had a deep voice filled with evil. "Just try it." I challenged him. We both stepped forward ready to fight

Sensing his power I prepared for the fight of my life. I started powering up and went super. I glared at him daring him to attack. He laughed maliciously and attacked.

He charged at me and tried to punch me in the side of the head but I ducked under his fist and drove my elbow into his gut. I pulled my elbow out, jumped up and kicked him in the side of the head sending him flying at Vegeta who proceeded to throw the massive KI blast he had charged up at him. The creature was engulfed in the explosion and seemed to be dead. We thought wrong he was completely unharmed by Vegeta's attack.

"Well, Vegeta looks like it's going to take a lot more fire power than that to kill him!" I yelled out to Vegeta. I could tell by the look on his face that he knew exactly what I was talking about. "Let's do it!" with that we both jumped a few feet back and landed side by side. We both formed small KI balls in our hands. We spun towards each other and slammed them together, causing a bright light to wash over us. When the light cleared we were standing there not as two, but as one being.

"I am Gohgeta." We said our two voices speaking together in perfect sync. We wore my GI, mixed with Vegeta's white gloves and boots, had Vegeta's flame-like hair, our eyes held my cold stare and we were in my super form.

We turned to the pink monstrosity, and stared at it menacingly. It stared back trying to look brave but, we could hear its heart beating faster and see the fear in its eyes. It yelled out and flew in to attack.

We caught the fist it threw at us, and smirked. We threw its hand down, causing it to bend down, and kicked it in the side of the jaw sending it flying. We move in front of it faster than the eye could see and upper cutted it, sending it flying into the air. Seemingly teleporting behind him once more, we did a somersault in midair and kicked it in the back of the head with the heel of our right foot, sending it flying onto a nearby uninhabited island nearby, and thrust our hands into the air.

We started gathering energy from all the planets around us for a massive attack. A few minutes later a massive ball of energy was forming in space above us. We then took all the energy from that ball and put it into our own body and used it to super power our next attack, _the spirit final Kamehameha. _A combination of my Kamehameha Wave, Vegeta's Final Flash, and my father's Spirit Bomb, which me and Vegeta could only perform when fused together.

We pushed our arms out to the side and started pushing some of the energy from the spirit bomb into them. "Spirit!" we yelled then we brought our hands together in front of us. "Final!" we yelled out again and finally cupped our hands together next to our side and crouched down. "Kamehameha!" we yelled and thrust our hands out at the creature was then flying high in the air staring down at us. A massive beam of blue and gold KI flew out of our hands and hit it, completely engulfing it in the massive beam and completely obliterating it leaving no sign of its existence. It was over the world was safe once again.

We landed in front of Videl and Goten and un-fused. We were exhausted; the fusion is a powerful technique and made us basically immortal, but when we un-fused it would leave us exhausted. "Wow, can you guys show me how to do that?" Goten asked

I and Vegeta shared a knowing look. "I'll teach you when you're older." I told him "Yay!" he yelled and ran towards our house. I smiled at him as he ran. "You know Gohan, people would never believe you could kill so heartlessly if they saw you with him." Videl stated. Vegeta nodded his head in agreement to that statement. I glared at them trying to protect my image "Shut up guys." I said smiling while I put my arm around Videl's waist.

The End


End file.
